Increasingly businesses are integrating computer resources into enterprise environments. In such enterprise environments, databases, legacy systems and other business applications are integrated to provide business functionality to the enterprise as a whole. Industries, such as the telecommunication industry, are supporting enterprise environments to connect databases, ordering systems, billing systems and service systems. However, large enterprise systems are difficult to monitor for business activity and use of enterprise resources is difficult to mange in large enterprise environments.
Business activities typically involve performing many transactions within the enterprise environment that may access several applications. In some large enterprise environments, a single transaction may result in the execution of hundreds of applications within the enterprise environment. An error in any one of these applications may consume excess computing resources, resulting in a reduced performance of the enterprise system. Moreover, misallocation of computing resources to applications that are accessed frequently may result in poor performance of the enterprise system as a whole.
In addition, a business unit may desire access to information associated with business activity. In particular, the telecommunications industry is under regulatory pressure to provide access to its computing resources by competitive local exchange carriers (CLEC), as well to provide detailed performance data regarding performance of business activities within the enterprise environment. Often independent local exchange carriers rely on databases and legacy systems within the enterprise environment to establish and maintain telecommunications service for their customers and the customers of the CLECs. These databases and legacy systems may be difficult to integrate into more recently developed enterprise systems. As such, providing access to these legacy systems as well as providing detailed data associated with business transactions that access these legacy systems is difficult. Therefore, improved methods and systems for business activity monitoring in enterprise environments would be desirable.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.